


Field Trip

by Murf1307



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Field Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Katherine go on a field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

It’s an accident, he swears.  He’s not even technically supposed to be on this particular field trip, but this teacher likes him enough not to kick him off the bus when he gives her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Katherine spends most of the day berating him for his lack of interest in history, until the day trip winds up in the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

That?  That he knows.

He thinks she respects him after that.

She lets him sit next to her on the long bus ride back to school, after all, and he doesn’t even tease her (at least, not much, like he usually would).

So he’s as surprised as the rest of the universe when she falls asleep and tilts until she’s leaning against his shoulder. Jack Kelly’s a lot of things, but stupid’s not one of them, so he tries to push her upright — she’s the kind who would kick his ass if she thought he was taking advantage of the situation.

But sleeping Katherine apparently will not be moved.  She makes this little disgruntled noise and one arm wrapped around his arm, keeping her right where she is.  Jack uses his free arm to push back the hair that’s fallen in her face.

And if he falls asleep, and they wake up in the school parking lot with matching shades of red painting their faces in embarrassment, well…

It’s not his fault.


End file.
